Seafood processing plants employ a substantial number of workers to process crustaceans such as lobsters and crabs in peak periods. Their ability to meet the demands of their thriving market is threatened by the scarcity and aging of qualified labour. One of the tasks involved in the processing of crustaceans, the extraction of lobster arm meat, is particularly affected by labour issues; it is manual, repetitive, difficult, and performed at cold temperatures, and it can require up to fifty workers. Plants need a technological solution that provides for greater flexibility in workforce management while increasing productivity and improving the quality and value of crustacean meat products.